


Riverside Adventures

by b0rn_c0nfused



Series: Riverside [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Breanna - Freeform, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caitlin - Freeform, Depression, Diego - Freeform, Emmaly, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, High School, Jessica - Freeform, Little Sisters, Maxine - Freeform, Nicole - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebecca Klassen, Sadness, Sarcasm, Thomas - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rn_c0nfused/pseuds/b0rn_c0nfused
Summary: Based on true events. Rebecca and her siblings go through high school. Nothing bad can happen.. Right..?





	1. The beginning

The date was February 25, 2019

Me and my sister, Emmaly were walking to school. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Rebecca, but I go by Becca, Ice and Rachel. This is my second year going to our high school, Riverside. 

I honestly can’t wait till the end of the year. That means I can finally leave this dump and stay home. 

If you couldn’t tell, I have Social anxiety. It isn’t like what people say it is. You know, those people who claim to have anxiety and completely make it sound different. (Looking at you, Christine)  
Or those people who claim to have depression and they share with everyone about it?   
Yeah. I’m not those people.   
Anyways, I’m getting off topic.   
We finally made it into the main school building. I walk to my locker and put some supplies in my backpack. I feel a vibration in my pocket. A text from Mark! Mark is my best friend. I’ve known him for exactly 12 years now. The best 12 years of my life. 

I ignore the text. I normally wouldn’t have, but there’s 4 minutes to class and I don’t wanna be “written up”   
So, I quickly trot to my class. Finally, I manage to tumble into my seat. Nicole, another one of my best friends, sits next to me. “Hey. Aren’t you excited? Tomorrow we don’t have classes!” She cheers.   
I look at her, blankly, with no emotion. “Qùe?” (What?) I look at her. “You forgot, didn’t you.” She sighed. “Classic Rebecca..” She sighs. “Oh sorry I wasn’t listening, Wait, why??” I inquired. “Well,” she began. “ We still have school, but our classes are cancelled because There’s a dance. Grade 10 and up are invited! Grade 9's have to go to the library and study.” She laughed.   
“A dance? I’d rather study.” I huffed. Shrinking in my seat. Barely listening to my teacher.  
“Alright, class! Open you’re text books to page 438 please!” Ms. Hamilton spoke. Loud enough for the class to start flipping through their books.  
After class was Photography, if you couldn’t tell, I wanna become a professional Photographer. Last year I got 100% in the same class so I knew I’d ace It this year. I said goodbye to my dear friend Nicole before she headed to 3D Art. She’s an amazing artist by the way. I really hope she becomes an artist later in life.. 

I make my way down to my second class. Walking in the door, I see my other sister Caitlin. Oh! I forgot to mention I have five other siblings. Maxine, Emmaly, Caitlin, Diego and Jessica. You’ll meet them all together soon. (I’m second to youngest uwu)  
I sit beside Caitlin. We chatted for a bit before class started. Now, I don’t care about my classes. I only have two that I really like. Spanish and Photography. Wasn’t it obvious? 

Class ended after we took photos outside and it was my favorite time of the day. Lunch. I made my way to the Cafeteria. I got my gross, sloppy food (it was potatoes, corn, poorly made steak and soggy bread.) And went to find a seat. Among the void of teenagers, I see a hand waving. Calling for me. “Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca!” I was my brother, Diego. He was standing up waving his arms like crazy. I walked over and stopped in front of the table.

Sitting there, were all my sister’s and of course brother. I sat down next to my older sister Jessica.   
Emmaly was texting somebody. Probably her girlfriend.  
Diego was starring at his lunch. Clearly disgusted.   
Maxine had her ear buds in. Probably listening to that hard-core rap music.  
Caitlin was going through her Instagram feed. Most likely going through Voltron comics  
And last but not least, Jessica. Jess was watching slime videos on YouTube.  
Wow. My siblings are weird.   
In that 45 minutes of lunch came nothing but silence as every one was on their phones. Apart from me and Diego.  
I threw away my untouched lunch and headed to Spanish Class. Spanish is a pretty easy class, honestly. I mean- if you understand a bit of it before hand. When I walk into the door of the class, I see m of favorite teacher Ms. Dawson. She smiles warmly at me. “Hola como estas, Rebecca?” She asks me. (Hello, how are you Rebecca?) “Muy bien, gracias. Como estás, señorita Dawson?” (I’m fine, thanks. How are you, Ms. Dawson?) I reply. Setting my books and backpack down.“Bien” She smiles.. Standing in front of the class. 

A hour later goes by quickly and I start to make my way to my final class Math.   
I work, and work, and work on useless questions and listen to my teacher Mrs. Weir who I’m pretty sure could talk all day.   
Finally.  
The day has ended.   
I’m free!  
I’m finally done here!  
I can go home and sleep!  
Until..   
I remember I have to Tudor a bunch of five-year-olds. Ugh. Why can’t this day just end all ready?  
I walk to the old elementary school Hazel. Bad times, here. I used to go to Hazel. Nobody likes hazel, Unless you’re Hazel.   
I walk into a classroom with surprisingly only 4 kids inside. Waiting.  
I start to help them with their studies.. Mostly Math and English. They go home after 3 hours and I get my dad to drive me home. I’m too tired at this point.   
He takes me home and I fall onto my bed. Falling asleep immediately as my head touches my soft pillow.  
I wake up in my bed. Still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Diego's hitting me with a baseball bat, not hard enough to hurt me, but enough to wake me up. “Wake up, Boi!” He chants. I groan. Using my hand to swat him away. He runs out of my room screaming. Like he’s some spoiled four year old. (What am I saying, he is a spoiled four year old! ) (I’m just kidding. Love you, Diego!)

I get dressed and go down stairs. Ignoring the breakfast my mom made me. I don’t eat a lot. I don’t even know why. I just don’t eat breakfast.   
I see my siblings eat. Emmaly tells me to go sit down but I say no and walk out the door. Already on my way to school.   
I walk for about 5 minutes until finally getting to school. Immediately, I see some juniors. I swear to God they think they own the school.. I hear them cat-calling me. I don’t really do anything about it. I just continue walking till I hear somebody walk up towards me. They push me down, did I mention I’m weak AF? I glare at them. Fire burning in my eyes as they laugh. I see somebody, walk up to them. Yelling “Be gone, that!” Bre. She’s in my class. I don’t know her personally. But she seems cool if she’d stand up for a loser like me. The juniors leave and Bre walks up to me. She gives me her hand. I accept, and she pulls me up.

“You okay?” she asks me. I stare blank at Bre.”Yeah. Thanks.” I thank. A few seconds later I see my brother Diego run over with his friends Olivia, Hannah and Venus. (They’re all cool btw)   
“Are you okay?” He asks me. I say yes, say goodbye to my friends and walk to my next class. Of course. Now I’m 5 minutes late. How nice…

 

EMMALY’S POV   
“Ugh it’s other day in my boring life” as I think to my self as a walk to school with my younger sister Becca. I have five siblings in total the other ones are Caitlin, Jessica, Maxine, and Diego but who knows where the fuck any of them are. I’m the oldest if you couldn’t tell, my birthday was Yesterday and it was boring as it always is. It was a Sunday so I couldn’t have a party because we go to church but I hate it cause I’m not really religious or anything but Ice, (Rebecca’s other nickname) really wants me to be more involved in the Christian life or whatever. She makes me go to this youth group every Thursday night but I mean it’s kinda fun, I get to see other people but I just get bored really easily.  
I’m hoping to just have some friends over for dinner or something but my siblings are always in the way. Don’t get me wrong I love them so much we’re definitely not like most families but I just wish they stay out of my Business Sometimes.   
I’m currently texting my girlfriend Jasmine, we’ve been dating for two years now ~ Ya I long time I know!~ She goes to Inquiry hub cause she’s smart haha so I don’t get to see her during school hours. I’m currently not paying attention to Rebecca at all if she’s even saying anything but at this point I don’t really care. I’m too busy worrying about school, I have a speech that’s due, I have a sewing project that’s currently still siting in my locker (it’s an apron I just don’t wanna do it) and I have a French teacher who’s pissed cause I didn’t show up to tutor the grade 9s. Yeah I’m the smartest in my French class but my teachers say I might not be cause I’m lacking in handing in work. Well sorry that junioritis is fucking real ok?!? Yeah I’m a junior at my shitty high school Riverside (that’s grade 11 if your wondering) and it fucking sucks!   
I get a text from Jasmine. 

Before I can answer, the bell rings. Fuck.

 

I walked into the main building I part ways with Rebecca and I put my phone In my pocket as I head to the 9th graders homerooms. I’m supposed inform them on the upcoming grade 8s that will becoming here because there the ones whom will be showing them around. And as I’m a part of leadership I have to give them their “grade 8 buddies” and go over what they will be doing. Whatever. I can answer Jasmine later.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School parties.
> 
> What could go wrong?
> 
> Everything.

Rebecca's POV

I wake up and get dressed. My mom bought me a blue and black dress with black gloves. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind looking classy and pretty, but this is too much. My hair is braided. I don’t like my hair being braided because it takes forever to get the waviness out.

But hey, anything to raise my reputation. I go down stairs. Everyone dressed up and ready to go. My sisters are all dressed up apart from Emmaly wearing a suit. Which I’m okay with. She’s amazing however she wants to dress.

My mom drives us to school and we get to the gym. Now, let me clarify something. I don’t like parties. Never have, never will. I’m just going because I volunteered to help with the school's merch store. (Yes, our school's cool enough to have one.) 

I set my bags down beside the counter of the merch store. Students begin to pile in the gym and go have fun. About 10 students buy some merch, they leave and enjoy themselves. Emmaly comes in the shop and asks me to come to have fun. I say no politely and continue working. About 4-6 minutes go by and it’s my break. 

I go on Instagram and get a text from one of my friends, Red. Red's one of my online friends if you could call it that. They’re pretty cool and a nice person to talk to.   
Red: How’s hell?  
Me: Hell.  
Red: Hah. Yeah, same here.   
Me: School dance is today.  
Red: Oh cool. Having fun?  
Me: The time of my life. I’m working at the Merch Store.  
Red: You’re school has a merch store?   
Me: Yep.   
Red: Woah. High budget I’m assuming?  
Me: I wish. They only opened it to get more $$$. Cheap school, actually.  
Red: Wish I was there to keep you company.  
Me: No. You wouldn’t. I’m literally standing behind a desk with no food or water.  
Red: That sucks, man. Nothing’s really happening in Florida. Yeah, school but no true tea.  
Me: Canada sucks, man. Anyways, I gotta go. Duty calls.   
Red: Ttyl Becca  
Me: TTYL

Returning to my post, I continued to do my thing before my shift was over. I could literally do whatever I want. So, I decided to go to the gym. I could see my friends dancing having a good time, my sisters filming the whole thing and Diego go was at the food table. That’s my type of party. I head over to the food table before I hear somebody scream.

Everyone looks over. Completely confused. At this moment in time, I feel my whole world stop. The person was one of my classmates, Chloe. And beside her, on the ground was somebody in my Ethos Group. Sarah. 

I know that Sarah has asthma. She has it pretty bad, actually. I do too but I’m not on the active side. So I don’t really have an attack. (Asthma attack is basically where your lungs shrink and close like a balloon losing air.)   
A few students rush over to her. One being Jessica, my sister. They help her and she takes a puff of her inhaler. I run over, Sarah hugs me. We’re pretty close friends if you couldn’t tell. Maybe you did. I don’t know. I hug her back. She whispers something in my ear like “Can you call my mom?” Or something like that. I don’t know at this point. I’m so close to having an anxiety attack it isn’t even funny. A few seconds later, I call her mom and she leaves for the day. Her mom thanks me even though I didn’t really do anything. All I did was call her and hug her daughter.   
Apparently, the teachers didn’t cancel the dance. It kept going. I didn’t really feel like doing anything afterwards. Neither did Chloe or Jess. So we went to the library and just read children’s books. For example The Cat In the Hat.   
We read for the remainder of the day before we left and went home. When I say “We” I mean me and Jessica. I don’t know where Chloe went.

 

Me and Jess made it home before the rest of our siblings. So we just went to bed. 

If anything, I think. We had a pretty awful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Thanks to Red for being in this chapter. Anyways, I'm gonna go sleep. Emmaly will have a POV next chapter.
> 
> (Also, the thing with Red was a text conversation. I don't know if you guys got that or not...)


	3. Mall day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my best friend squad go to the mall!

Chapter 3

Rebecca's POV 

I wake up. I feel worse than ever. I look at the clock.. 3:27 AM.

I groan. Grabbing my phone from my bedside table. I open my messages and get exactly 6 unread messages. One being Nicole, Red and another person Taryn. Taryn's in my math class. I open the message. I’ll spare you the details. I reply a simple “Yes” before I open Nicole’s messages. Literally five seconds after I start reading her message, she calls me. 

“Mom!” She sounds hyper. If you didn’t know, I have a School family. I have 3 kids. Mark, Jen and Nicole. Obviously  
“Did you get stuck in the trash can, again?” My voice is full of sarcasm. I should probably stop.. But I won’t.  
“No! I saw you yesterday. You looked awesome!” Nicole gasps. I can just see that anime girl star in her eyes.  
“Mhm, and?”   
“I wanna draw it! Can I? Please! It inspired me!” She sounds despite.  
“Of course. Go ahead. I don’t mind.” I shrug. My dog, Maggie, (who’s half Burmese mountain dog half golden retriever) is in my lap. She’s an amazing dog. She’s a rescue.  
“Thank you! I can’t wait!” She hangs up right after saying those last words.  
I turn off my phone and shrink back into bed. I turn on my TV and turn on Dora. (I’m a little kid in a teen's body.)   
I watch for a few hours before getting up and turn on my Xbox one S. I play Minecraft (if you still remember what that is) for a few hours before my brother, Diego walks in my room. (For all of you stickos, I’m in a long black T-Shirt and in baggy pants.) He asks if he could play and I say yes. He gets a controller, signs in and sits down in my bean bag. We fight each other, its pretty fun, and then I look at the time.

6:37 AM. Nice.  
Diego leaves and I get another call from Nicole. She sounds frantic.  
“Becca! Look outside!” She screams. I’m still half sleep-drugged at this point so I just lazily look at my window. “Wha- Nicole are you drunk off of orange juice? Nothing’s out there.” I was wrong. Something was out there. Snow.   
If you didn’t know, I hate snow. I just hate it. It’s wet, cold and just flat out disgusting.   
“Snow!” She cheers. “Snow. Disgusting. It’s February. Kinda late for snow, don’t you think?” I pout  
“Well, for you. Since you stay up in your bed all day. C'mon.. Have a life for once!”  
“Life? Who’s she?”   
Nicole sighs. “Ever since.. He.. Left. you’ve been so secretive. Come on, I’m one of your best friends. Why don’t we go to the mall on Tuesday? It’ll be great! My friend Olivia will be coming too. You know her, right?”   
I sit up again. “Of course I know her.”  
“Good. Then you’ll have no problem with going to the mall and stop being such an stubborn piece of s-”   
“Yeah, okay great. See you there.” I hang up. Pulling my phone beside me.   
I sigh. Why did Jake leave have to move? (So.. For my irl friends reading.. I have no romantic feelings toward Jake. Jake is just simply one of my oldest friends and one of my favorites.) 

I get dressed. Changing into skinny jeans and a turtle neck sweater. I go downstairs and eat for once in my life. Spoiler.. It’s just an apple. That’s it. 7:28 PM.  
I walk to school. Nicole sees me in the hallway and hugs me. This is new. I accept her embrace and hug her back. One of the teachers tells us to go to class so we walk together since we have the same class.

Nicole's one of my favorite friends to talk to because she LISTENS to me. Whenever I’m sad, she talks to through it. Whenever I’m in the middle of a panic/anxiety attack, she calms me down.  
So Nicole.. If you somehow are reading this.. Thank you so much. Anyways. Back to my life.

Fast forward to lunch. I’m in the art room with a few of my friends. Nicole, Olivia 2, Lance, Bre and Allura. (Lance and Allura aren’t real people. They’re just nicknames since the real people didn’t want me to use their real names.) Lance and Nicole were working on a few art projects, while Oliva 2, Allura, Bre and I were working on Math homework. Which is hard for me, since I’m dyslexic and its just very hard for me. Anyways, a few minutes go by and my best friend Jen walks in. I go lover to hug her and she hugs me back.

She helps me with my homework and everything is just peachy. Not that the other's couldn’t help me, I just hate asking for help and Jen just does it. So.. I love her for that.

Anyways, we all leave and head to the mall. I brought Jen and Mark with me cause I just love them so much. Oh, and Bre forced herself to go. I’m not complaining.

We walk around. I’m tired from carrying people's bags. Did I mention I can’t say no to people..? Anyway, we walk around, Jen sees some emo clothing, I agree that I like it and she buys it. Bre convinces me that Potatoes are a fruit… I somehow am convinced..

We buy some stuff, I bought a power bank, Mountain Dew, Wintergreen tic tacs, hair ties…a new dog collar for my dog Maggie, a new bone for my other dog Shadow and a black sweater for Emmaly. Mark's the sweetest person alive and buys everyone lunch. Me and Jen talk about how Aphmau (a YouTuber) changed once she got one million subscribers. (The only true tea) 

A new moments later, I look over my shoulder and see someone.. Someone who I swear I’ve seen before.. Oh, right! Abby! Abby's one of my friends from CA Church. I’ve known her for about 4 years, now. She’s one of the most prettiest girls at CA Church. Can’t relate. I’m one of those girls who try and copy their idols and just become a rip off version. Yeah. I know.

I turn back around. A few seconds later I can hear somebody run towards me. I assume it’s Bre, since she went to the bathroom a few minutes before I saw Abby, and I swear on my grave she’s a ball of energy. Energy I can’t keep up with.

But alas, I was wrong. It was Abby.  
“Oh my God! Hi sister!” I turned around quickly. She throws her arms around me and hugs me. What a true Queen.  
I laugh. Hugging her back. “Hey, Abby.”   
“Hey, Weirdo.” Abby laughs.  
“Weirdo?” I hear Jen. Jen's (for some reason) very protective over myself and Mark. I don’t know why, but I love her for it.)

“Yeah. Rebecca's a weirdo. But she’s my weirdo.”   
“Oh really? How long have you known her for?”  
“A few years.”  
“I’ve known her for 12, honey.”   
“Alright, guys. Calm down. I’m my own weirdo.” I say.  
“Yeah, okay.” Jen sits back down.  
“Anyways, I gatta go. Taryn's probably looking for me right now.” I hug her one last time before we say our goodbyes. “See you on Thursday!” 

 

After we eat, I go to the apple store to get my phone fixed. I cracked the screen so I wanna get that fixed. 

After I explain to the workers, they take it in the back to get fixed. In the meantime I’m phoneless.

I walk with Jen, we’re doing that weird thing where we link arms. Yeah. Weird. I know. But I love her too much to care. (Not romantically, Emmaly. Stop squealing.)

I see someone.. Katie! Katie went to the camp I worked at. We were in the same cabin. We’re practically best friends now. Oh, and she’s the nicest person ever. I say hi to her, we hit and she explains to me that she’s babysitting so she needs to go. It was a short nice, 5 second chat but hey, least I saw once of my friends.

Somebody..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, who's "He"? Find out later!


	4. Babies = Work that Rebecca doesn't have time for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Rebecca aren't the biggest fan of babies

Chapter 4

 

The weekend. 

My personal favourite thing ever. Not because I get to spend time with my family, but because then I can stay up late without having to worry about classes.

Babies. I’m not a fan of babies. They scare me. Like.. Really scare me. That was until my aunt dropped off her 5-month-old baby girl for me to baby sit. None of my siblings wanted to do it, so I am.

Everley. She’s crying. I don’t know what to do. I hold her on my chest.. I continue to rock her as she wails. Thank god I’m home alone..   
“What do you want from me?” I whisper.   
“Why can’t you just be quiet?”   
“Stop crying!” I say in a louder voice. Making her cry even more.  
I text Mark. He doesn’t respond. I then text Nicole, she doesn’t know. I was about to text Red before I remember they're in class and I don’t wanna bother them.  
Taryn. I can ask Taryn.

I text her, I don’t know if I sound despite, but I try not to.  
The conversation starts like this:

Me: sis how do I stop a baby from crying  
Taryn: lmao what?  
Me: I’m babying a baby. She’s crying. I’m shook.  
Taryn: did you feed her?  
Me: yes  
Taryn: change?  
Me: yes  
Taryn: sing.  
Me: what?  
Taryn: sing. Sing a song.  
Me: Okay, what about Michael in the Bathroom?  
Taryn: haha no  
Me: fine. I gatta go. Ttyl  
Taryn: ttyl

I turn off my phone and sing a quiet song. Man I hate singing. (Sorry Diego)

She starts to calm down. I wanna cry myself, I give so much respect to teen moms out there.  
She coos in my chest. Little tears staining my shirt. “You hungry, Everley?”   
She coos more.  
“Alright.”   
I was walking down the stairs to the kitchen when I hear a knock at the door.  
Hm? Who could that be?  
I walk to the front door with baby Everley in my arms. I open the door.  
Markus.   
“Hey, Becca- oh my god, are you a teen mom, now?”   
I stare at him, blankly. No emotion.  
“Very fuckin’ funny. Can you help me?”   
He laughs. That little twerp.  
“Pay me 10?”  
“5”  
“How about you let me sleep in your been bag.”  
“How about I let you drive my mom's car?”   
“Can I steal your Xbox for the day?”  
“Fine, but you can’t drive.”  
I let him in,   
He takes Everley from me and brings her upstairs. I’ve been babysitting since 5:39 AM with little to no sleep. I might as well start drinking coffee.  
Mark watches me go to the kitchen and prepare her food. I hand him her bottle and he feeds her.   
We talk for like 10 minutes before my lack of sleep creeps up on me.   
“Holy shit, Becca. You should get some sleep. When was the last time you spent a full 12 hours?”  
I stand up straight. “A few weeks? Homework's been a B-I-T-C-H so I just did that.”  
He shook his head in shame and ordered me to go to sleep. I protested for a few minutes and then he started bribing me.   
I gave in and went upstairs. I slept for I’m assuming 2-3 hours. Mark woke me up by throwing rocks at me. (We have a on going Rock joke)   
I lazily take Everley from Mark and we watch Movies on TV. (South Park)   
Literally a few minutes after the 10th episode we watched, we hear a knock at the door.   
I open it and it’s my aunt.  
She SNATCHES Everley from my hands and leaves. I’m in a state of shock at the moment so I just stand there in confusion.   
Mark just shrugs and we go back to watching south park.

Lesson:  
Mark and I are awful babysitters   
South Park is lit  
Everley is the cutest demon baby alive   
And I can’t take care of myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.. Sorry for this awful chapter.. I'll try and do better later on.


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream I'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Another chapter. Sorry, it's short.. But I'm watching Gravity falls and I'm kinda inspired by it..

Chapter 5

 

One week later.

 

Why did I skip a week? Nothing really happened aside from classes and stuff. 

Everyone is in the living room. (Apart from Maxine. She’s probably talking to her discord friends.)  
I go upstairs and into my room. I immediately fall asleep. I’m just so tired. I don’t know why.

I open my eyes and I’m in a ugly looking shack. I can hear a demonic laugh..   
“Oh, oh, Vancouver it is good to be back!”   
I spin around. A yellow triangle wearing a bow and top hat with only one eye..  
He laughs at me. “Name’s Bill Cipher! I take your some dummy?”  
I don’t say a word.  
“I’m just kidding, I know who you are Rebecca.”  
I’m completely stunned.  
“Who are you? H-how do you know my name?” I studder.  
“Oh, I know lots of things.”   
He stares at me.  
“Lots of things..”  
He reaches out a hand. Pointing at a deer outside.  
“Hey look what I can do!”  
He snaps his fingers and the deer opens its mouth only to have It's teeth removed. It doesn’t seem to be in any pain.  
They fall in his hands.  
“For you, kid!”  
He throws them at me.   
I jump back. “Ah! Your insane!” I screech.  
He laughs. “Sure I am, what’s your point?”  
He snaps his fingers again and one by one, the deer teeth come back into the deer’s mouth. It runs away.  
“What do you want?” I ask him.. Or it.. Or she? I don’t know at this point.  
“Oh, I know what YOU want.” He narrows his eyes.  
“I know about that one bully in your class. Violet B? I can help you with her. But I’ll need a small.. FAVOR in return..”  
I look at him. It’s true. Violet has been getting worse and worse lately. I cry myself to sleep sometimes about the things she says about me. 

“What favor..?” I narrow my eyes at him. I’m interested.

“Its quite simple.. All I want is some power!” He exclaims.  
“How much power?” I ask.  
“Enough to overpower planet Earth.. With you by my side, of course.”   
“I can settle for that. How about.. You can do whatever you want with Violet.. And I can five you enough power for not a year, a whole eternity.” I offer. What am I doing?

“Deal!”   
He shakes my hand.  
“Whelp, time to invade Violet's mind. This should be fun! Remember: realityisaillusiontheuniverseisahollowgram, BYEEEE!” He screams. In a flash of light, he’s gone. Wind is blowing in my face. My hair is flying everywhere.  
I close my eyes to think. When I open them, I wake up in my bedroom.  
I sigh. Did I just have a dream about Bill Cipher? Who even is he? Or it.. She? Whatever. Least it wasn’t real.  
I look at the table by my window. I can see a Bill Cipher plushie beside a picture of Maggie.  
I could’ve sworn I didn’t put it there…. In my head, I can hear his demoic laughs. Thank God it was just a dream..

Or was it?


	6. Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the DOG PARK!

Chapter 6

March 16, 2019

I’m at home. My dogs Maggie and Shadow are on my bed, leaning on me. Tomorrow's my birthday.. I don’t really care about it. Don’t get me wrong, I love each and every gift I receive, but I feel like it’s too much. 

Maggie starts pawing my stomach. She’s probably hungry. I get off my bed and walk downstairs, Maggie and Shadow are at my heels. I go to the kitchen and pour their dog food in their bowls. Maggie finishes quickly and Shadow takes longer.

Breanna texts me an hour later. She walks to know if I wanted to go to the local dog park and walk the dogs.   
I ask my mom if I could go and of course she says yes. 

I put their leashes on both of them and head out the door. We meet at the local park and I wait for her. A few kids come up to me and ask me if they could pet them.  
I say yes and tell them to be careful with the Rough Collie (Shadow) as he’s more rough (hah) with small children.   
Shadow’s pulling on the leash, which isn’t a problem. I think he forgets how strong he is.   
Maggie’s staring up at me like the little ray of sunshine she is. Bre arrives soon after and we walk to the nearest dog park. I text Diego if he wants to come, since he has his own dog too, and he says he’ll meet us there. We get there and he's already there with his own dog, Cooper. (We have 3 dogs total.) 

There’s a husky that’s running around playing with Shadow. Evie. She’s about 3-2 years old so I’ve heard.   
Anyways, her owner is a friend of mine, Christina. Who I didn’t know was here, but whatever. Maggie stays beside me for most of the time before she goes off to do her own things. Bre's dog is most likely a Pomeranian, I can’t tell. 

Cooper’s over with Maggie, they're staring at a butterfly for a few minutes before Maggie jumps up and boops it on her nose. She wouldn’t harm a fly. (That’s a lie.)

A few minutes later, all the dogs start running in squad formation, Shadow in head, Evie shower behind, Bre's dog in the middle of it all and Cooper and Maggie in tow. They're running toward some golden retriever that’s behind the gate. 

I take a picture of them barking at the gate and go over toward the herd to tell them to chill out. A few minutes of a short lecture, Maggie walks over to me and jumps up. I can tell it’s a form of her anxiety that’s affecting her. 

I walk over to a tree that’s in the shade and lay down. She comes over and puts her whole body on top on my legs. The adoption center I volunteered at told me ( before I rescued her) that cuddling with her would help calm her down.

I don’t know why it happens to her. I just randomly happens. Bre, Christina and Diego come over and we talk for about 20 minutes before Maggie gets up and leaves. She does her own thing and rolls around in the grass. Shadow comes over and starts nipping her and she simply growls as in “back off” like the Queen she is.

 

SHADOW'S POV

Smell. Sight. Hearing. Touch.

Running toward Golden, I crouch down. Perfect prey.  
A small little fluffy frand is the perfect frand to stalk on. I’m a stalking doggo, if you couldn’t tell.

A swipe of my tail, I jump out of the tall grass, spooking the tiny figure. It stumbles back and runs away. I run after it. Catching up quickly, we play in the grass. Mom is watching me, calling commands like “Play nice!” or “Be gentle!”   
I must obey her.   
She is my frand. No, my best frand.  
I stop chasing and find my next doggo victim. A winter doggo.   
But… before I continue, I can see a new doggo approaching the force fielded short wall. Fun times.


End file.
